


Some Fun

by peterpatters



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Consensual Underage Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Reggie, maybe? idk how old they are here, switch Luke, technically alex/reggie/luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpatters/pseuds/peterpatters
Summary: "Wha-" Reggie's question dies on his lips as Luke grabs a hold of the bassist's hips from behind. Luke pulls him close and Reggie can feel his hard dick against the curve of his ass, a slight gasp escaping Reggie's mouth."I thought maybe we could have some fun, Reg," Luke whispers into Reggie's ear, his breath warm and wet. Reggie feels a shiver run down his spine, a mixed result of excitement and the hot breath hitting his cool skin.or, Luke gets to play with Reggie
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 139





	Some Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little snippet into a universe me and my friend created with dom Alex, bratty sub Luke, sweet sub Reggie. Luke likes playing with Reggie when Alex isn't there, so that's what this is.

Reggie finished scribbling down the notes he just played on his bass in his journal. Sure, maybe country music wasn't really  _ Sunset Curve's _ sound, but that didn't mean that Reggie couldn't write songs for himself. He was content in the fact that people outside the band would probably never hear his original music. He pushed himself up with the arms of the chair, crossing the room to place his bass back on its stand, when Luke suddenly jumped off the couch.

"Wha-" Reggie's question died on his lips as Luke grabs a hold of the bassist's hips from behind. Luke pulled him close and Reggie can feel his hard dick against the curve of his ass, a slight gasp escaping Reggie's mouth.

"I thought maybe we could have some fun, Reg," Luke whispered into Reggie's ear, his breath warm and wet. Reggie felt a shiver run down his spine, a mixed result of excitement and the hot breath hitting his cool skin.

One of Luke's hands kept its iron tight grip on his hip, while the other started to push Reggie's shirt up, his fingers ghosting over the now exposed flesh, leaving goosebumps along the way. The guitarist attached his mouth to Reggie's neck, placing sloppy kisses along the length before moving to nibble on Reggie's earlobe.

"B-but Alex…" Reggie whimpered out, leaning his head back to allow better access for Luke, who eagerly moves to bite at the boy's collarbone.

"Alex," Luke stopped to lick soothingly at the spot that's already turning a deep red, "isn't here right now." He rocked his hips forward and was rewarded with another gasp from Reggie. "It can be our little secret."

"But-"

"Don't you want to?" Luke dragged his hand down to trace the outline of Reggie's dick, already straining against his tight jeans.

"Yes, but-"

"Don't you wanna be good for  _ me _ ?" Reggie shuddered, a moan leaving his mouth. Luke's hand was teasing, barely placing any pressure on his groin, the featherlight touches were driving him crazy. All he could think about was Luke -  _ Luke _ touching him,  _ Luke _ praising him, being good for  _ Luke _ \- and then Luke snaked his hand between them, sliding past Reggie's jeans and underwear, and just touched his hole.

And  _ that _ was Reggie's tipping point.

"Luke," Reggie breathed out, his eyes screwing shut, "please."

"'Please' what?" Luke rubbed his finger in small circles, but was still careful not to apply any pressure, to just keep teasing Reggie, just because he could.

"Touch me, please." The bassist tried grinding his hips back to get any sort of pleasure, but Luke's one hand was enough to keep him in place.

"I thought you didn't want to. Thought you wanted to be good for Alex." There was a devious smile on Luke's face that Reggie couldn't see, a delicious hunger that flickered in his eyes. He loved getting Reggie riled up, loved teasing him and making him desperate. Were they going to get in trouble when Alex eventually came back? Absolutely. Reggie couldn't lie to save his life and even if he could, his flushed face and awkward stuttering would give them away. But Luke couldn't help himself, Reggie looked particularly good and Luke was feeling horny. If anything, it's Alex's fault for leaving them alone and telling them they couldn’t come.

"Want you." Reggie moaned out, his voice sounding breathless. "Touch me, fuck me, I don't care. Just want you."

"I could help you with that." Luke pulled his hand away - smirking when Reggie let out a whine - and made his way to the couch. He patted his lap and Reggie came scrambling over, eager to please Luke, eager to be good for him.

Luke pulled Reggie's pants and underwear down to his knees, not wanting to undress him more than necessary. He found it hot, watching Reggie squirm and fall apart while still clothed. Especially when he wears his leather jacket like he is now. Luke decided right then that getting Reggie that jacket for his 16th birthday was the best decision he and Alex ever made.

Luke tapped his finger against Reggie's lips, and he hungrily accepted it into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the long digit. Reggie sucked on the finger fervently, like his life depended on it. Once Luke's finger was sufficiently covered in Reggie's saliva, he pulled it out with a soft pop, before pressing it against Reggie's hole. He didn’t breach past the ring of muscle, instead, he teasingly applied different amounts of pressure to elicit a wonderful melody of moans from the boy in his lap.

Reggie opened his mouth to whine, but the words got caught in his throat as Luke pushed his first knuckle into him, a loud gasp leaving his lips instead. As Luke pushed further into him, burying his whole finger in Reggie's tight hole, he pulled out until it was just the tip of his finger. He repeated this motion with a faster pace, watching Reggie's face, fascinated with the way his eyes fluttered closed with each deep thrust of his finger, the way his cheeks turned a splotchy red, the way he kept whimpering Luke's name. Luke was addicted, and he didn't want to stop.

"You're doing so good, baby," Luke praised before he added another finger in one swift movement, relishing in the sounds Reggie was making.

Reggie's hole was tight around Luke's fingers, and Luke was now painfully aware of how hard he had gotten. He wanted to fuck Reggie, wanted to feel the warm heat of Reggie around his cock, but he couldn't imagine stopping now. He wanted to watch Reggie fall apart on his fingers alone.

Luke added a third finger and with the sounds Reggie was making, Luke knew the bassist wasn't going to last much longer, especially when Luke was spreading his fingers to fully stretch Reggie out.

The pressure in Reggie's abdomen grew with each thrust of Luke's fingers. It felt like he was about to burst, the pleasure building within him.

"Fuck, Luke." Reggie panted against Luke's neck. "I'm gonna come."

Luke pulled a finger out and slowed his pace. A smile spread on his face as Reggie whined at the loss.

"I knew you were easy, Reg, but damn. You really are just a  _ slut _ ." A shiver ran through Reggie's body at the word. "I don't even have my dick in you and you're ready to come from just being fingered."

With each thrust, Luke continued to hit Reggie's prostate, getting him closer and closer to his release. 

"Come for me," Luke whispered, and Reggie, ever the good boy, obeyed, coming on his shirt. He turned his head and bit down on Luke's shoulder to suppress any moans that would leave his mouth.

Luke continued to push his two fingers in and out of Reggie's hole, slowly working him through his high and back to reality. He stopped his movements for a moment when Reggie began to whine from the oversensitivity, only to spread his fingers apart, scissoring Reggie's hole.

"I think you can handle some more, baby." Reggie nods, not quite trusting his voice yet, and Luke fucks his fingers into him again, working up to a fast pace again.

Reggie was growing hard again, and Luke was contemplating whether he wanted to make Reggie come on his fingers again or his dick, when Luke noticed Alex standing in front of the door with his arms crossed.

_ Shit. Think fast, Patterson. _

"Hey, wanna fuck him?" Luke smirked and hooked his fingers and pulled on Reggie's rim, bringing the bassist's attention to them. "Got him nice and prepped for you."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos or a comment! I might post more of this universe/more smut of these boys (I have one fic already outlined, I just need to actually write it)
> 
> \- V


End file.
